90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The second season of 90210 premiered on September 8, 2009 and ended on May 18, 2010. The season picks up at end of summer after the events of last season's dramatic prom party. Rob Estes, Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord, Ryan Eggold, Jessica Stroup, Michael Steger, Jessica Lowndes and Lori Loughlin return as series regulars from season one, while Dustin Milligan was released from his contract for creative reasons. New executive producer Rebecca Sinclair said she felt the show needed a complete overhaul. She hired new writing staff and had new sets built. She was also quoted as saying, "If Gossip Girl is about youth in New York, I want to make 90210 about youth in LA and Beverly Hills." Sinclair also revealed that she wanted to rely less on cast members from the original Beverly Hills, 90210. Though Jennie Garth and Ann Gillespie did return for a limited time. Overview The second season focuses on the West Beverly Hills High group as they begin their junior year and go through dramatic changes and surprises that will change their lives. Annie Wilson must deal with the consequences of the hit and run when she finds out the man's nephew goes to West Beverly. Meanwhile, Naomi Clark's sister, Jen Clark continues to manipulate and use her for whatever she can; Dixon Wilson finds a new girlfriend; Silver and Kelly Taylor must cometo terms with devastating news; Adrianna Tate-Duncan begins a journey of independent and personal growth. Cast List of 90210 Cast and Characters Main Cast *Rob Estes as Harry Wilson *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring *Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery *Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman *Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan *Sara Foster as Jen Clark *Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti *Blake Hood as Mark Driscoll *Amber Wallace as Lila *Mekia Cox as Sasha *Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper *Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon *Sarah Danielle Madison as Colleen Sarkossian *John Schneider as Jeffrey Sarkossian *Diego Boneta as Javier Luna *Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan *Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi *Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi Guest Star *April Parker Jones as Dana Bowen *Julianna Guill as Savannah Montgomery *Scott Patterson as Finn Court *Travis Van Winkle as Jamie *Jonathon Trent as Richard Carte *Greg Vaughan as Kai *Mandy Musgrave as Alexa *Osa Wallander as Sarah Herman *Salvator Xuereb as Matey Herman *Shane Lynch as Liv *Alex McKenna as Cat *Emmanuelle Yang as Hannah *Claire Byrne as Mrs. Cannon *Diana Gettingeras as Ramona *William Abadie as Olivier Le Sage *Samantha Ronson as Herself *Elisabeth Rohm as Bitsy Epstein *Steven Brand as Jason Epstein Special Guest Star *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor *Ryan O'Neal as Spence Montgomery Episodes List of 90210 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons